Autobiografia dos marotos
by lils01anjayjay
Summary: James,Sirius, Remus e pedro falam de si mesmo
1. Chapter 1

Meu nome é James Potter e eu sou o cara mais lindo de toda Hogwarts, sou uma pessoa perfeita e incrível, além é claro de ser capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, Monitor-chefe e por ultimo mas não menos importante eu sou um maroto, e não perco a chance de pregar peças. Agora que já me conhece podem me chamar de Pontas, bem tenho três melhores amigos:

Sirius Black (almofadinhas)

Remus Lupin (aluado)

Pedro Pettigrew( Rabicho)

Todos nós somos marotos e temos orgulho de ter um armário inteiro em nossa homenagem na sala de detenção (almofadinhas diz que sem detenção não a reconhecimento e sem reconhecimento não a gloria... Eu digo que ele é um cachorro que não sabe pensar, mas enfim) nosso principal alvo são os aprendizes de comensais da Sonserina.. hehe acabei de me lembrar do dia que a gente pôs um feitiço para que assim que entrassem no grande salão ficassem só de cueca e com as costas escritas: "Sonserinos são bundões e os marotos são demais" foi hilário.

Sou apaixonado perdidamente pela Lily Evans( desde do segundo ano), ela resiste mas eu sou demais e sei que ela gosta de mim e se sente atraída pelo meu corpo moldado por anos de quadribol, esse ano eu a conquisto, com certeza quando nos casarmos vou sentir falta do clássico :" É Evans para você, Potter"... Ela já está quase no papo desde do ano passado, quando decide me tornar mais maduro e não ficar com ninguém a não ser ela, eu nunca sai por com uma lista de quantas eu já peguei ( só Sirius faz isso, mas ele não tem só uma lista ele tem um livro já pegou pelo menos 90% de Hogwarts) já peguei muitas menos a que eu queria, sempre falo besteira quando ela tá perto. Dumbledore é muito maluco por me dar esse cargo de monitor- chefe , logo eu líder dos maiores Malfeitores de Hogwarts e que jurei solenemente não fazer nada de bom, euzinho que me tornei animago ilegal para ajudar meu melhor amigo lobisomem , minha pessoa que tem mais 786 detenções e mais de 4000 pontos perdidos e recuperados( nunca em meu tempo em hogwarts perdi taças das casas e um jogo de quadribol), eu que recebi 453 cartas de reclamações e que foram mandadas para meus pais, eu que tenho um mapa dos terrenos do castelo e que me mostra todo mundo, e por ultimo eu que uso minha capa da invisibilidade para fazer malfeitos, tio dumby é pirado mas eu adoro ir no escritório dele contar piadas.. Ele é meu segundo professor favorito, Tia Minnie é a primeira todos acham ela severa, mas ela gosta de mim porque sou o melhor aluno de transfiguração, tiro sempre 120% em suas provas e blábláblá, não sou ruim nas outras matérias tirei 13 nom's.. Acho que é recorde, Almofadinhas tirou 11 disse que não queria estudar, aluado tirou 12 junto com a minha ruivinha e Rabicho tirou 4 .. Bom eu também não estudei peguei uma matéria a mais com tia Minnie para ganhar uma aposta com o Remus, obviamente ganhei...

Acho que isso é tudo, Malfeito feito e até a próxima ..


	2. Sirius Black

Meu nome é Sirius Black e eu sou o cara mais bonito de toda Hogwarts, eu perfeito e lindo faço parte do grupo os marotos, todas as garotas caem aos meus pés, sou artilheiro junto com o Veado do time da Grifinória e tenho um corpo escultural... Minha família inteira foi mandada para a Sonserina, eu e minha prima Andrômeda fomos os únicos Black's a irem para outras casas ela foi para a Lufa-Lufa e eu para a Grifinória, me tornei felizmente a ovelha negra da minha família que tem mania de Sangue-puro.. No inicio do quinto ano me tornei animago ilegal para ajudar meu amigo nas suas transformações em lobisomem, e no inicio desse ano fugi de casa e fui morar com os Potter, agora James é meu irmão hehe ( ele sempre foi meu irmão)..

Os marotos tem orgulho de ter um armário bem grande dedicado a nós na sala de detenções, sem reconhecimento não a gloria e nós temos muita gloria... Minha adorada mãe gosta de gritar que eu sou uma vergonha e blábláblá , sou uma vergonha maravilhosa diga-se de passagem e tenho papel garantido para o resto da minha vida hehe tenho mais de 451 cartas de reclamação, 765 detenções e 3900 pontos perdidos e recuperados.. Faço jus a minha honra que jurou solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Não que eu me gabe por isso mas já peguei 90% de todas as garotas de hogwarts , e apesar disse sou muito inteligente tirei 11 nom's sem tocar em nenhum livro.. Eu e o James vamos semanalmente à sala do diretor Dumby contar piadas ele é maluquinho...

Sirius Black não se apaixona e nunca se apaixonará, somente me sinto fisicamente atraído ( só casaria com a tia Minnie , aquele olhar severo me deixa louco hehe zoa) Quando sair de hogwarts pretendo me tornar auror e lutar contra Voldemort assim com pontas , aluado e rabicho..

O Pontas é um chato que fala da Evans o dia inteiro, acho que eles vão se casar e eu vou ser padrinho se a criança nascer menino e aluado se for menina , rabicho só será se nascer trigêmeos .. Tenho tantos apelidos para a criança que Merlin me perdoe( Pontas Jr, Mini Veado, Cervinho do tio Six) quanto eles se casarem vou sentir falta do "É Evans para você, Potter" clássico..

Bom é isso, Malfeito feito


	3. Remus John Lupin

Meu nome é Remus John Lupin, e eu faço parte de um grupo denominado "Os Marotos", sou muito grato aos meus amigos James Potter, Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew que se transformaram em animagos ilegais para me ajudar e tornar minhas transformações em algo mais suportáveis.

Quando era pequeno meu pai teve um pequeno desentendimento com o Lobo Fenrir Greyback e como retaliação o mesmo castigou meu pai me transformando em um monstro, James disse que não sou um monstro só tenho um problema peludo, já Sirius disse que não existiria marotos sem mim e Pedro concordou.

No meu quinto ano em Hogwarts me tornei monitor( Dumbledore é doido só por me deixar ir á escola) acho que ele fez isso para que eu controlasse Almofadinhas e Pontas , mas nunca fui bom nisso, afinal jurei solenemente não fazer nada de bom e venho honrando o nosso armário na sala de detenções com: 102 cartas de reclamação, 120 detenções e mais de 1002 pontos perdido e recuperados.

Jurei a mim mesmo que nunca namoraria, sou pobre e perigoso demais para por em risco alguém, mas sou humano e tenho os meus rolinhos ( Nunca com alguém da escola, só nas férias ).Quando a escola terminar pretendo ingressar na academia de aurores e lutar contra Voldemort, eu e James, Sirius , Rabicho, Alice, Frank e Lily fomos convidados a participar da Ordem da Fênix esse ano e tem sido muito gratificante ajudar os outros.


	4. Pedro Pettigrew

Meu nome é Pedro Pettigrew, e eu sou um maroto, Pontas e Almofadinhas são demais eu os idolatro, sempre tão corajosos e engraçados tenho sorte de ser amigo deles.

No inicio do quinto ano me tornei animago para acompanhar Aluado nas suas transformações... As vezes me sinto mal por não ser corajoso, nem inteligente como os outros, fora as garotas que sempre caem aos seus pés e demoram a perceber minha presença, não posso reclamar porque se eu não fosse maroto provavelmente eu seria ignorado completamente.

Jurei solenemente não fazer nada de bom e tenho cumprido com minha palavra de maroto, contribuindo para nosso armário na sala de detenções com: 94 cartas de reclamação, 112 detenções e 500 pontos perdido e recuperados com a ajuda dos outros..

Esse ano fui chamado para a Ordem e ganhei o direito de lutar contra Você-sabe-quem nessa guerra. Quando me formar quero ir para academia de aurores junto com Pontas, Aluado e almofadinhas, mas para isso tenho que melhor minhas notas e James me prometeu que me ajudaria( quero ver, ele fica atrás da Evans o dia inteiro e ela começou a ceder, até aceitou o convite dele para Hogsmead quem não ficou feliz foi o Ranhoso hehe) bom acho que é isso, vou ali na cozinha que isso me deu fome ..

Malfeito feito


End file.
